official_peppa_pigfandomcom-20200213-history
Picnic
Picnic is the fifteenth episode of the first series of Peppa Pig. Synopsis Peppa and her family go for a picnic. Daddy Pig falls asleep after eating so much, but then gets some exercise being chased by a wasp! Plot Daddy Pig brings the picnic basket out to the car while going over everything they plan to bring with them. He sets it into the trunk and they drive off, heading to a hill for their picnic spot. After they get out and unpack, they sit down with their blanket and food as Daddy Pig suggests they run around to get some exercise. Mummy Pig believes that for today, eating and taking a nap would be alright, but Peppa tells Daddy Pig he needs some exercise; due to his big tummy. Daddy Pig decides he will go for a run, even if nobody else does. After they finish, Daddy Pig is now very sleepy and plans to rest. Mummy Pig teases him as Peppa spots the nearby duck pond and asks if they can give the ducks whatever bread is left. Mummy Pig agrees and Peppa heads down the hill with George. After she gives the ducks all of the bread, Peppa asks if they have anything else, but Mummy Pig assures her that the ducks have had enough food. As they head back to the picnic spot, they notice that the ducks have followed them, so Mummy Pig decides that they can give them whatever is left of the Strawberry Cake after they eat. Just as they begin to eat it, a wasp approaches and bothers Mummy Pig. She holds still, as suggested by Daddy Pig, but when the wasp turns to him he tries to run away to avoid it. This allows everybody else to sit down and enjoy their own slices of cake, but by now Peppa realizes they do not have anymore left for the ducks. As Daddy Pig joins them, they spot his slice of cake and stop him from eating it. Peppa reasons that they promised to give the cake to the ducks and she takes it after Daddy Pig hesitantly agrees. Peppa tells the ducks to thank Daddy Pig as Mummy packs everything up. They say farewell to the ducks and take off, where they drive home laughing. Characters Main Characters *Peppa *George *Daddy Pig *Mummy Pig Supporting Characters *Ducks (deebutt) Minor Characters *Wasp Trivia *This is the first episode to feature the ducks. Transcript To view the transcript, click here. Gallery Picnic 1.PNG Picnic 2.PNG Picnic 3.PNG Picnic 4.PNG Picnic 5.PNG Picnic 6.PNG Picnic 7.PNG Picnic 8.PNG Picnic 9.PNG Picnic 10.PNG Picnic 11.PNG Picnic 12.PNG Picnic 13.PNG Picnic 14.PNG Picnic 15.PNG Picnic 16.PNG Picnic 17.PNG Picnic 18.PNG Picnic 19.PNG Picnic 20.PNG Picnic 21.PNG Picnic 22.PNG Picnic 23.PNG Picnic 24.PNG Picnic 25.PNG Picnic 26.PNG Picnic 27.PNG Picnic 28.PNG Picnic 29.PNG Picnic 30.PNG Picnic 31.PNG Picnic 32.PNG Picnic 33.PNG Picnic 34.PNG Picnic 35.PNG Picnic 36.PNG Picnic 37.PNG Picnic 38.PNG Picnic 39.PNG Picnic 40.PNG Picnic 41.PNG Category:Episodes Category:Series 1